kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsley Renhardt
Placeholder Overview 'King' is a travelling warrior, hailing from the Elvish isle of Illuse. He was previously in service to the Lord Yorhito, until his fiancee Hana died and he traveled to Seijita to become a better warrior. History Biography Kingsley was born a noble among the people of his homeland, Illuse. From a young age, he was raised as a warrior of the gods, learning the art of swordplay, military tactics & history, and proper battle etiquette. He had few friends, carefully choosing those he allowed to grow close. Illuse is well known for it's high breed of battle-mages, so it was only natural for King to learn magic. Unlike the rest of his ilk however, King chose to focus on a single area. He picked up Conjuration and Illusion at first, but later decided against it. Instead, he picked up Pyromancy and Summoning. By the time he was 16, Kinglsey was a journeyman in the army of Lord Llewyn IV, the high king. At 17, he was Knighted and placed in service of Lord Yorhito in the south of Illuse. Yorhito hailed from the small land of Seijita, which hailed the beastly spirits known as Kami as gods. While under his service, Kingsley learnt about the power and ways of the Kami from Yorhito. He became something of a foster son to Yorhito, whose only son had been killed in battle. At 18, Kingsley was captured by a small group of assassins. He held out for two days before telling his captors that Yorhito would be in the west tower of Castle Ravenholm the following night. When the assassins arrived, they found the twelve generals under Yorhito’s command, who promptly subdued and arrested the assassins. When he was rescued, Kingsley was hailed as a hero. The following year, he was engaged to Yorhito’s youngest daughter, Hana. The two were madly in love. The night before their wedding, Yorhito and his daughters were murdered. Amongst the now dead Lord’s belongings was a note that he had intended to give to Kingsley the following day, instructing him to travel to Seijita with Hana and learn more about the Kami. For ten years, Kingsley lived in Seijita, learning everything he could of this new culture. His skills in battle earned him the title 'Dragon of the South'. On his 28th birthday, he was presented with his own weapons and armour. On his 29th, he left to wander the world in search of a cause. Powers and Abilities Characteristics King is a skilled swordsman and tactician. He specialises in the Tengoku-no-futatsu-no-iroai (Two shades of heaven) style, which focuses on the use of two blades in tandem for fast, efficient strikes, and Kami no ude (Arm of God), a single blade style adapted from more traditional Kerectian sword styles that can quickly fuse heavy, slow strikes with faster, more efficient blows. He is also a decent archer. Alongside these skills, King is a powerful pyromancer and summoner. Powers * Pyromancy - King is skilled at manipulating fire magics. ** Master Pyromancy - King has trained in Pyromancy for the majority of his life, and has mastered the art. ** Fire immunity - As long as he has mana, King cannot be harmed by fire. * Summoning - King is a master summoner. ** Kami Summoning - King is able to summon the legendary beings worshiped by the people of Seijita. ** Master Summoner - King has trained in summoning magic the majority of his life, and has mastered the art. ** Soul Summon - As with most Master Summoners, King has a unique summon. His is the flaming spirit warrior he has entitled Keikai. * Abhuman Physical Condition - Due to his angelic lineage, King possesses reflexes, strength and endurance not available to mortal men. * Aura Manipulation - Through meditation, Kingsley is able to control his Aura. Among other uses, this allows him to communicate with spirits, restore his mana and quicken his natural physical healing. Skills * One handed long blade (1000) * One handed short blade (1000) * Naginata (457) * Heavy Crossbow (405) * Longbow (689) * Martial Arts - Isshin Ryu (578) Paraphernalia * A Katana called Doragonkuro (Dragon's Claw) with an engraved hilt. * A Wakizashi called Fejingushinda (Fading Cinder), also with an engraved hilt. * A black, heavy crossbow called Burden. * A specialised suit of light armour made from leather and cloth. Character Relations He has none! Trivia * Kingsley is, rather obviously, inspired by Japanese Samurai. * Kingsley was originally to hail from Seijita, but it was considered too heavy handed. * He is the first character to follow a different religion. ** Furthermore, he is the first to follow the Nitsu Kodomo religion. Themes Category:White Dust Category:Nitsu Kodomo Followers Category:Male Category:White Dust Characters